1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to collection, storage, and use of data transmitted from mobile telecommunications devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to collection and mining of data related to device identity data, the Internal Mobile station Equipment Identity (IMEI), and of subscriber identity data related to the Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) of mobile telecommunications devices.
2. Background of the Invention
It is common practice in the telecommunications industry for a service provider (SP) to record information regarding a mobile communication device at the time of activation of service. For example, each communications device's IMEI contains information regarding that device that tells the SP what type of device is being used, which in turn lets the SP know what functionality is available on that particular device. With GSM, PCS, and other such phone systems, the device has a removable SIM card that contains, among other things, information related to the user and that allows the device to function with the particular SP's network. Each time a user connects to a network, the information on the SIM card is transmitted and permits the user to utilize the services of the network. Most SPs, however, only know the relationship between the SIM card and the IMEI at the time of activation or possibly at any other time when a subscriber happens to bring the device in, for example, to be serviced.
Because the user's account information necessary to connect to a network is contained wholly within the user's SIM card, a user may transfer the SIM card from one device to another without the SP ever learning of the switch. While this functionality allows freedom for users to change devices without need for involving technicians or service representatives of the SP, it also presents problems for both users and SPs. Additionally, prior art mobile communications systems for time division multiple access (TDMA) subscribers did not encounter such problems because the mobile identification number (MIN)/electronic serial number (ESN) combination for the subscriber must be in the home location register (HLR) in order for the handset to be used. Subscribers would be unable to make changes to their equipment without involving the service provider.
As mentioned above, the IMEI information allows the SP to know what functionality the particular device supports. If a user has switched devices unbeknownst to the SP, however, the user or the SP or both may encounter problems related to interaction between the service and the new device. In addition, when a user makes a service call, if the SP service representative believes that the user has a device different from the device actually in use, then the user may not receive optimal service during the service call.
There are also security issues that may result from SIM card portability. Because the SIM card is essentially the “brains” of a mobile device, a stolen or lost phone may be used by anyone with an active SIM card by simply replacing the SIM card into the stolen or lost phone. Because the SP often does not check IMEI versus SIM information, a thief or person who finds a lost phone can use that phone with impunity.